The Monstrosity
by Sarana Ishtar
Summary: Basically i'm typing up an ancient story written by my ten-year-old self. Involves Zuko having an OC for a long-lost sister, plotholes, blatant Zutara, plotholes, Marysueness, plotholes, OPness, and possibly foreshadowing... Scared yet? You should be.
1. Prologue

HAPPY HALLOWEEN AND MY SUDDEN RANDOM RETURN AFTER ANOTHER HIATUS! And what better way to celebrate than with some good old-fashioned, classic horror fics! And by that I mean this horrible fanfic I started writing when I was TEN. So like in 2006ish.

So here it is, in its full, unabridged, uneditted format. No grammar or spelling corrections. Be afraid. Be very, VERY afraid...happy reading!

* * *

**Prologue: The Vow**

Zuko sat on a hill overlooking the palace garden, not telling whether he was bored or excited. He was excited because hismother was giving birth to a younger sister, and bored because his father told him to wait outside.

Zuko was prince of the Fire Nation, a nation of Firebenders. Firebenders were people who could control fire.

Suddenly, Zuko's not-so-nice sister Azula came running up the hill, her dark hair waving in the breeze. "Mother said you could go see her," Azula said, "Mizoko is so pretty," she added.

Zuko stared at her, then started down the hill. _Azula is not herself_, he thought. Azula usually made a snide comment whenever they saw each other. Would this baby Mizoko change everything?

Before he knew it, he was at the palace door. Zuko pushed open the door and went inside. Instantly, he was in semi-darkness. He continued runing, in corridors and hallways untill, panting heavily, Zuko reached his mother's room.

There were two soldiers flanking the door. When Zuko stopped before them, one of them opened the door and said into it, "Prince Zuko to see you, milady." Then the soldier stood out of the way to let Zuko in.

Zuko walked into his mother's room, a large room with two dressers and a large, two-person bed with a canopy. On the bed, wearing her night-dress, was his mother holding baby Mizoko.

Zuko had eyes only for the baby, who looked a lot like her mother. Mizoko's big brown eyes were filled with happiness. Her dark hair shone from the ray of golden sunlight streaming through the window.

Full of awe, Zuko approached his mother and the baby Mizoko.

"She...I don't even know how to describe her," he stammered.

Zuko's mother seggested, "Beautiful? Gorgeous? Phonomonal?"

"All of those and more!" laughed Zuko.

Mother smiled. "Azula was just as speechless," she said. Then her face became grave.

"Zuko," she said, "I need you to make a vow for me. If anything happens to me or your father, I need you to watch, care for, and protect Azula and Mizoko."

"Why Azula?"

"Just promise me you will," Mother pleaded.

"I promise."

"Thank you." Mother sighed with relief.

At that moment, a soldier burst through the door. "Waterbenders from the North Pole are attacking!" he yelled.

Mother snatched up Mizoko and put her in Zuko's arms. "Quick!" she begged, "Hide yourself and Mizoko!"

She opened up the low window, and Zuko jumped through with Mizoko. He ran as fast as he could with the heavy baby in his arms.

While he ran, Zuko saw everything. Soldiers came pouring out the palace doors, shooting fire from their hands, and Waterbenders in blue robes and canteens by their side, from which water flowed out like snakes and lashed out at the Firebenders.

Then, Zuko saw some bushes nearby to hide in. He ran over there and shifted some branches to hide himself and Mizoko completely. He watched the battle.

Suddenly, Zuko had an idea. He started to breathe deeply and concentrate, aiming his outstretched hand at the nearest Waterbender. Finally, a stream of fire shot out of his hand and smote the Waterbender on the shoulder.

The Waterbender staggered a few paces because Zuko took him by surprise. Facing him angrily, the Waterbender took water from his canteen and aimed it at Zuko. The water swirled then lashed out like a whip.

The icy water hit Zuko and his world went black.

He awoke to find Azula bending over him. When he sat up, she put her arms around him and sobbed.

"Zuko, I'm so sorry," she said, "The North Pole Healers found her and took her away."

"Mother?"

"No, you dimwit! Mizoko!" Azula sobbed even harder. "What are we going to do?" she asked.

"I know what I'll do," said Zuko, his voice filled with emotion. "I'll keep my vow and find her," he paused, "and bring her back!" He paused again, then said, "When I'm older, that is."

* * *

Sooo how was THAT for an introductory chapter? Leave a comment telling me how many brain cells you lost, but be warned that we haven't even broken off the tip of the iceberg that is this monstrosity. There's still 32 chapters to go! To be fair, a good number of them are SHORT, thank God. I'll post again tomorrow (maybe...) but till then I'm going to bed. Seeya!


	2. Chapter 1: The horror

Sooo if you're reading this, you've managed to survive the prologue. I commend you. Orrr you skipped it because you're a stinky cheater.

With that said, enjoy this chapter. It's thankfully quick, but still painful...have fun!

* * *

**Chapter 1: The horror (12 years later)**

Mizoko didn't know how long she could keep this up. At school, she was taking a physical test of jumping from platform to platform on the river that runs through the Northern Water Tribe.

Mizoko had been jumping for over an hour when she felt her legs start to burn, but she kept jumping. She was fit to faint when she saw the end where her teacher was waiting. There weren't any classmates there, so Mizoko assumed that she won the race. She was correct.

"Full mark, Mizoko. Good job. You win," said the teacher, who's name was Shoo. Mizoko nealy collasped when she stopped alongside him.

As if reading her mind, Shoo said, "Since today was an exausting test, school is over once you finish it. Go home and rest."

Mizoko hugged him and thanked him, then started for home, slowly because her legs hurt.

As she walked, she thought, _I wish I was a Waterbender, or even a Bender at all! Maybe I can become one_.

Mizoko had watched young Waterbenderd at work, so she knew how they Bended. She started to breath deeply and tried to focus on the water, but instead she looked at the sun and thought, _how beautiful it is today!_, when suddenly a small flame erupted out of her hand and burned a hole in the ice.

Mizoko gaped at it in horror, for it meant that she wasn't a Waterbender, but a Firebender. THe enemy of the North Pole.

* * *

So like I said, it's mercifully short. Enjoy it while you can, because they will start to get longer. I know, I'm scared too.


	3. Chapter 2: A New Hope

...Remind me why I wanted to do this to myself again? Aaaanyways, here's chapter 2, another short one.

* * *

**Chapter 2: A New Hope**

Zuko paced in his quarters. He would never come home with the Avatar. Every time he captured the Avatar, he just escaped.

Zuko thought of how he had been banished in the first place. He had spoken out of turn at an important meeting, and had to duel his father the Firelord. Zuko refused to fight so his father, who hated his son so much, gave him a burn that covered half his face. That burn would last al his life.

Because he refused to fight, Zuko was banished. He could only come home if had the Avatar or someone else, he couldn't remember.

Now he tried to remember the other person when a vision came to his mind. It was vaguely familiar...

Big brown, happy eyes, dark, gleaming hair...

A light bulb went off in his head. MIZOKO! She was the alternate target! She lived in the North Pole, and the Avatar went everywhere. His heart sank. She would be highly protected. Then his heart rose again. He and the band of soldiers his father provided could overtake the Waterbenders.

Then Zuko wondered if Mizoko knew she was a Firebender. If she did, he would teach her. If she didn't, he would first explain that she was and then teach.

He realized he was standing in place grinning for ten minutes. He began to run for the driver's cabin, knowing now that there was hope. When he reached the driver, he said excitedly, "Set a course for the North Pole!"

* * *

Huh, I could get used to this short chapter thing...


	4. Chapter 3: Suspitcions (-what it said)

Dear Lord what I have done...I made the mistake of reading some of the later chapters of this thing and started to chicken out, which explains why I took so long to upload. BUT...I made a commitment, and I'm sticking to it!

Some random snarky person: Just like how you committed to your other stories nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeh right right nye-

SHUT UP THAT DOESN'T COUNT! Here's Chapter 3!

* * *

"Mizoko, are you okay?" said a voice. Mizoko looked up. It was Chay, a young Healer, and a female Waterbender.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine, thanks," Mizoko said.

"Yeah right," scoffed Chay, "You've been standing there for almost ten minutes, looking as tough you were about to faint. Are you sure you're alright?"

"Sorry, I'm just tired and had a tough morning."

"Alright, if you insist." Chay walked away, long hair flowing behind her. Mizoko stared after her, then turned around and began to run, ignoring her burning legs. She was still breathing hard from her first Firebending. She hoped this was all just a dream.

She nearly ran into her friend Gonya, who was carrying fish to her home for lunch.

"Mizoko, you're a lot paler than usual. Is something wrong?"

"No," said Mizoko, "I'm just tired, that's all."

Gonya shrugged and continued on her way, and Mizoko continued running and didn't stop until she got home.

She ran into her mother, who was just about to go buy fish for lunch.

"Honey, why are you back so early?" Mother asked sharply.

"School's out early, Mother," answered Mizoko.

Mother looked at her. "You look sick, Mizoko. I'll get some water," she said kindly. She left the room with a vessel.

While she waited, Mizoko thought about her Firebendinging and shuddered, thinking about what Mother would say if she found out

Mother came in with the vessel just then. She took a cloth out of it and put it on Mizoko's forehead, and she felt herself start to calm down.

* * *

Short and sour, done. Two fun facts about this chapter:

1. What is now written as "fish" was written to replace "seaweed," because even my ten year old self realized that seaweed was stupid.

2. "Firebendinging" is an actual typo I found in the written version. Not even I know how that happened.

Next chapter, I make probably the worst spelling mistake of my entire career...


	5. Chapter 4: An Arguement with Iroh

...I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please don't hurt me.

* * *

Zuko nearly leaped for joy when he felt the boat take a sharp turn and turn North. He decided to wake up Uncle Uyro and tell him everything. Zuko ran out of the room and into the hallway. He stopped at Uncle Uyro door, which was the last door on the left.

Uncle Uyro, as usual, was sleeping, but woke up when he heard Zuko's happy tone. "What is it, Prince Zuko?" he asked.

"I've found hope for returning to the Fire Nation!" Zuko said excitedly.

"You've caugh the Avatar?"

"No, but we're going to the North Pole."

"Why?" asked Uncle Uyro. "I know your sister's there, but you can't possibly-"

"I will get Mizoko," Zuko interupted, "and keep my vow to Mother and myself."

"You have only a small band of soldiers! You can't beat all the North Pole! They'll fight tooth and nail before they give up Mizoko!"

"Uncle! I'll find her and I'll be able to go home! Father said I can come home if I have the Avatar or Mizoko, remember? Besides, I'm not trying to do this just to go home. I'm also doing this to bring Mizoko home! That's how much I care about her!" Zuko shouted, but Uncle Uyro was fast asleep again.

Zuko snorted so hard and angrily that smoke furled out of his nostrils. He left the room, into the hallway, and onto the deck.

As he watched the waves, he found himself thinking, _Don't worry, Mizoko. I'm coming!_

* * *

*hides face in hands* I am so, so ashamed. I deserve every flame for this. There is ONE consolation: apparently I found the right spelling shortly after I wrote this, because it's spelled right for the rest of the story.

Until then, forgive me


	6. Chapter 5: The dream

*Sigh* Dangit, I REALLY wanted to have the full story uploaded before the Korra finale, but it's too late now :( You'll understand why later...

* * *

Even though she felt calm and relaxed, Mizoko still hoped that her Firebending was a nightmare and not real. She kept thinking, _It's just a dream. Just a dream._

"Mizoko," said her mother, "is there something you want to talk to me about?"

"Well...Well, I...I don't want to talk about it," mumbled Mizoko. She still felt kind of sick.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I-I think I'll go rest for a while." Mizoko left the kitchen. Her home had three rooms, one main room and two bedrooms, where Mizoko and Mother each slept.

Mizoko collapsed onto her bed and stared at the ceiling until she fell asleep and had a most peculiar dream.

She dreamed of two children, a boy and a girl, who were huggin each other. The girl was sobbing. Then the boy said, "I'll keep my vow to Mother and find her and bring her back!" and Mizoko awoke with a start when Mother came in.

"Mizoko, dear, you've been asleep for several hours! Were you that tired?"

"Um, well...yes," said Mizoko. She grinned.

"Well c'mon, Mizoko. There's a party at the town square!" said Mother excitedly.

Mizoko jumped out of her bed. "Well, let's go!" she said happily. They were out the door at at the party; The town square wasn't that far away.

At the party, the leader stood up and said, "Our brother and sister from the South Pole have brought us the Avatar!"

* * *

YES! MORE canon characters for Younger Me to butcher! Yeah, I'm scared too.

The next chapter is the last shortish chapter, they start getting longer after that.


	7. Chapter 6: Assurances

Here we go again...

* * *

Zuko paced the deck, occasionaly releasing a torrent of fire into the air. _Uncle Iroh doesn't think I can do it_, he thought, _but I can rescue Mizoko!_ Zuko tried hard not think of capturing her, but rescuing her.

_All right then_, he thought, _I'll take Mizoko by force if I have to, but never harm her._

Zuko then entertained himself by wondering what Mizoko would be like. SHe should be 11 or 12 by now. Would she be spoiled? Would she have a crush on someone? Were the Waterbenders treating her okay? (If they weren't, he's give them a piece of his mind!) Would she still be beautiful? Would she...would she...Would Mizoko accept her new life?!

A soldier came running onto the deck, stirring Zuko from his thoughts. "The driver says we'll reach the North Pole soon," he said.

"How soon?" Zuko asked.

"At maximum speed, this afternoon."

Zuko nodded. "Thank you. Your dismissed," he said. The soldier bowed and left.

This news made Zuko smile. Hopefully, in two months time, he's be back at the Fire Nation, teaching Mizoko about Firebending.

Three hours later, as Zuko stared at the horizon, he saw a faint white line across the horizon. Zuko grinned ear to ear. Mizoko was as good as his!

* * *

...well then. Um...yeah I got nothing. I guess in Zuko's defense, he was still in the mindset of capturing Aang to go home, and found it difficult to transition from that into a rescue mission mindset. Doesn't make it any less creepy though O.o

Anyway, this is the last shortish chapter. They start to get longer and longer as we go, so be ready. Also Zuko and Mizoko "meet" for the first time next chapter, and by "meet" I mean that they are within a couple hundred feet of each other. Till then, have a good day! I'll be seeing Catching Fire tonight, and then I'll be watching the season 4 premiere of MLP, buying A Link Between Worlds, making brownies in a mug and Nutella milkshakes, and then the Doctor Who 50th in the evening. NERD WEEKEND FTW.


	8. Chapter 7: Beliefs and disbeliefs

One movie, premiere, game, milkshake, and anniversary special later, I'm back! And I have a feeling that I'll be on the run from the Grammar Police soon...

* * *

Mizoko gaped. The Avatar? He disappeared 100 _years_ ago! She moved forward to get a closer look. The last Avatar was an Airbender. Sure enough,, the boy had gray eyes and yellow and orange clothes. He was bald, but had a blue arrow starting on his forehead, then going right over his head and down his back. He looked about her age.

The two Southerners who brought the Avatar _looked_ like brother and sister. They were, actually. There names were Sokka and Katara. The Avatar's name was Aang.

Suddenly, Mizoko had a dark feeling, like that someone else was coming. Someone _bad_.

Her mind screamed at her to run, and her legs obeyed. Mizoko ran as fast as she could from the party, but she couldn't run away from the dark feeling.

A couple minutes later, Mizoko stopped in front of the city, the ocean sparkling comfortingly at her. Somehow, right now, Mizoko hated the ocean. Hated its very existence. If it didn't exist, she wouldn't have this dark person who was coming (she guessed the dark feeling was right) would come by boat; there was no other way to get to the North Pole.

Suddenly, a black dot appeared just in front of the horizon. Mizoko squinted to get a closer look. As the dot came closer, she could see that it was a ship.

Mizoko's mind filled with dread. She had seen a ship like that one, only bigger, pass by once or twice. It was a Fire Nation warship.

As the ship came closer, Mizoko could make out the deck and driver's cabin.

_That ship must've taken forever to build_, she thought. Indeed, compared to North Pole canoes, the ship looked like a work of art.

Then Mizoko's mind shrieked, _RUN! Those Firebenders have the power to kill you! RUNRUNRUNRUNRUN!_

Mizoko battled with herself, _No! I will wait and see! If they look like they're here to destroy, I'll run and warn the others. Besides, it's just __one_, _small__ ship._

By the time her mind calmed down, the ship was almost at the harbor. Mizoko then saw HUGE barrels on the deck and some sort of group of sparks moving rapidly towards the barrels. It was a fuse.

Mizoko's eyes widened with fear. She didn't want that fuse to reach the barrels. She backed up enough that she could still see the entire shift, but faraway enough that the force of the explosion wouldn't hit her.

The small nest of sparks suddenly hit the nearest barrels, and the ship exploded.

"AAAHHHHH!" screamed Mizoko. There were people inside, but why should she care? Then, she saw a boy, falling into the water, screaming in pain and shock.

The scream drew Mizoko forward like a magnet, and she ran into the ocean, and dove into its watery depths.

* * *

So there. Bam. Enjoy...?


	9. Chapter 8: Rescue

Yay for Thanksgiving break! This year I want to give thanks for everything that makes me laugh! Like all the crazy spelling mistakes in this chapter!

* * *

Zuko had no idea how it happened. All he did was walk around the ship and it explodesd.

Now he struggled in the water, trying to reach the surface, but his clothes dragged him down. _The ocean spirit wants me dead_, Zuko thought with dredd. He reached a hand out and pulled it back in again and again, but the water held him down, refused to release him.

Then Zuko knew it was the end. He would die in disgrace. No one would mourn him, except Uncle Iroh, and he wouldn't resque Mizoko...The thought ran through Zuko like electricity, and he paddled his legs as hard as and fast as he could and pushed out with both hands. If you saw him, you would have laughed out loud, he looked so awkward.

Red dots exploded in his head and his lungs burned. Zuko had to make it to the surface un about 30 seconds or else it was over.

Then he felt it. A faint rub across his hand. Zuko looked up. To his great surprise, a small girl was trying to grab his hand to pull him up.

Zuko stretched out his hand, wondering, _How did she know I was here? Did she see the ship exploded?_

The girl reached out again and this time, she grabbed Zuko's hand and pulled on it, as if to try and pull him up. Zuko decided to try and help her out. _After all_, he thought, _she can't do this on her own._ He paddled his own legs.

Suddenly, Zuko felt tired, or maybe woozy. He had to work fast; he was losing consciousness fast. He looked up. To his great relief, the girl's efforts paid off. They were a foot from the surface. Zuko kept kicking.

Suddenly, he broke through the surface. sputtering as he pulled in gulps of air. It was a big relief.

Then Zuko saw that his rescuer was 5 feet away from him, floating on her back, eyes closed. Apparently, her efforts had caused her to pass out.

_Well_, Zuko thought, _she saved me. I guess I shouldn't leave her there_. So he swam over to her, ignoring his sore legs, and pushed her to shore.

Zuko looked back at the ship. It was a totat, humiliating mess. No condition for using.

Suddenly, the girl he held began to stir, long dark hair..._What?_ he thought, _Dark hair? Could she possibly be...?_

Zuko had to run before she woke up and saw him. Putting her down gently on the ice, he ran toward a large chuck of ice. Once safely behind it, he waited.

* * *

God, the redundancy in this chapter is killing me...until next time!


	10. Chapter 9: Real or Dream?

Aaaand we're back with more monstrosities!

Side note: my handwriting is getting better in the original draft, so I'm guessing this was the point where I started writing less often, instead of constantly. So the writing style might get better, but I promise the content will only get worse...

* * *

Mizoko opened her eyes. _Was it all a dream?_ she thought. _The Firebending, the party, the Avatar, the warship, the fuse, the boy..._

Mizoko then realized that she was drenched and shivering. She slowly got to her feet, then collapsed. Her legs felt so weak. She needed something to lean upon. Her eyes fell upon a large chunk of ice about 10 feet away. It could help her regain the use of her legs.

Once again, Mizoko stood up. Her legs shook, but didn't buckle. She started to hobble in the direction of the chunk of ice.

Meanwhile, Zuko felt a jolt of fear run through him. She was coming in his direction! He couldn't stay there; she would see him. Yet, Zuko couldn't run; she would see him even sooner. When the girl would see him, she would scream, call the Waterbenders, and they would kill or capture him. Zuko's fate was in her hands.

_Wait a minute_, he thought, _if I can sneak around before she sees me, I can run away safely. But, if I run, I won't be able to see if she's Mizoko!_

While he thought this over, he failed to notice that the girl had collapsed. When Zuko finaly noticed, his eyes widened with horror. Her ankle stuck out at an odd angle, and was lying in a pool of blood. Her breaths came out in ragged gasps.

"No," Zuko whispered, "No, why her, of all people?" Rushing to her side, he examined her ankle.

"I thought so," he said to himself. Something had bitten her, probably an eel or even a small shark. Wwwhatever it was, it bit this girl with enough force to break her ankle.

He had to find help for her fast. But he was a Firebender. Zuko stared in dismay at his Fire Nation uniform.

Suddenly, an idea struck Zuko. To protect their skin from sores, the Fire Nation soldiers wore long oolen tunics uncerneath their armor. If he took off his armor, he could pass as a simple boy.

Zuko immediatly started taking off his armor. When he finished, he picked up the girl and ran.

Then he heard it. A sound he heard a lot. Fearing the worst, he turned around.

A huge army was making its way toward the North Pole. Only one man Zuko know could be behind it. Admiral Zhao. He was always trying to make sure that Zuko never got home. That meant either the Avatar was here, or Zhao was here to take Mizoko for himself!

* * *

...I scare myself sometimes. Stay tuned for the next chapter!

And hey, while you're waiting, and if you want to burn your eyes further, I recently found my old stuff on MediaMiner under the penname ShadowFireHeart. It mostly has Yu-Gi-Oh stuff, inncluding a crossover with Pokemon, and it is hilariously bad if you're interested.

You can also check my DeviantART account under the name MileniumSpiritSarana, where you can find an old picture of Mizoko if you're willing to dig past all the ponies and stuff.

See you soon!


	11. Chapter 10-A debt is payed

Sorry this took so long...I had a really big project to work on in school, and then Christmas and New Years happened. But, now I'm back, and ready to torture you all again :) Also this chapter is even longer than before, and the handwriting's better so I'm guessing I was 11 by the time this chapter was made.

* * *

It's time for an explanation. When the ship exploded, only Zuko was on it. Iroh and the other soldiers had gone with Admiral Zhao to attack the North Pole.

Anyway, Zhao was explaining his battle plan with Iroh. He held a chart for better understanding.

"Another reason for going," Zhao said, "is that I have heard rumors of a young girl there who can Firebend."

"You heard right," said Iroh, "Zuko's long-lost youngesr sister Mizoko was kidnapped and raised by them. I believe Zuko is there now, trying to find her."

It took all Zhao had to conceal his evil smile. Zuko wasn't alive. He had paid some pirates to put explosive barrels on the deck. SO unless someone took pity on this worthless, poor excuse for a Fire Nation prince, Zhao's search for this young Firebender would be almost too easy.

Mizoko wasn't doing too well. Her eyes were closed, but al this time she had been conscious. Her ankle throbbed, and she had a headache. BUt when she heard a huge noise, she had to open her eyes.

There were about a hundred Fire Nation warships heading for the North Pole. An invasion.

Mizoko had been numb with pain and cold, so it took her a little while to realize that she was in the arms of the boy she had rescued. There was something strange about this boy. He had a large scar on his face that covered his left eye, reducing it to merely a slit. He was bald, except for a small patch of long, dark hair. His brown eyes stared intently at the army.

_He could be the male version of me_, Mizoko thought, _he looks almost exactly like me!_

Mizoko couldn't stand it any longer. She had to find out who he was.

"Who are you?" she asked. SHe spoke in a raspy voice because of her cold, pain, and fear.

The boy's intense eyes looked down to her. "You're awake?" he asked. His voice was deep, but had a young feel to it.

"I've been awake this whole time," Mizoko answered. "Now who are you?"

"I am Zuko," he answered, "who are you? Never mind," he added, looking at her tired face, "We've got to get you to the Healers before they get here."

Mizoko looked back int the direction of the army. They were so close that she could see soldiers patrolsing the decks.

"Let's go," she whispered, and off Zuko went. "Wait, he said, "Where are the Healers?"

"Keep going and turn at the first left," instructed Mizoko, "They live on the second door to the right."

"Got it!" Zuko veered left, and found the Healers headquarters.

There was only one Healer inside. It was Chay, the first to speak to Mizoko after her Firebending.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"It's this girl, she fell in the ocean and something bit her!" said Zuko.

"Don't get hysterical kid, I can heal her right now!" said Chay. She left the room with a water jar.

While they waited, Zuko set Mizoko into a chair.

"Thanks," said Mizoko, "Now, I think I should tell you my name. My name is -" she was about to tell him when Chay came back with a full jar.

"This won't hurt at all, I promise," said Chay. She began manuvering her hands over the jar. A long stream slid out of the jar and floated toward Mizoko. It wrapped around her ankle and began to glow. Mizoko's pain ebbed away.

When Mizoko looked at her ankle, she was relieved to see no odd angle. No teeth markings. No more blood.

"Thank you so much, Chay," she said happily.

"Glad to help, Mizoko," replied Chay.

Zuko's eyes widened. Mizoko? How could he have been so stupid?! She was with him this whole time and he didn't even know it!

* * *

I...I can't even...I actually had to step away from the computer because I was tired of looking at this. And now I'm getting depressed because it's only going to to even worse. Alas, I made a promise to finish this, and I will finish it, even if it takes forever. In the meantime, please leave a review so I know I'm not suffering alone ;_;


	12. Chapter 11-The invasion

Here it is, folks, what we've all been waiting for! It's starting to get good! And by good I mean horrendously awful! Also this is the first chapter told from the POV of someone other than Mizoko and Zuko. Enjoy!

And oh...oh no...there's another horrendous name mispelling that I just noticed...whyyyyyy ;_;

* * *

"Hooray for the Avatar! Hooray for Aang! He will save us from the Fire Nation!" the people kept shouting.

Katara watched for a time, then walked over to Sokka.

"If this keeps up, Aang will get a swoolen hedd," she whispered. She was right. Aang, being his usual, goofy self, was showing off his Airbending tricks to the young Water Tribe children.

Sokka wasn't listening. He still had his eyes on Princess Uway, daughter of the chief. He was so enchanted by her beauty that he was drooling.

Katara sighed. "What am I going to do with him?" she wondered aloud. No one seemed to hear her. That did it. She was sick and tired of no one paying attention to her, so she stalked off. She went nowhere in particular, she just wanted to be alone.

She didn't know the North Pole very well, so this was her chance to explore it. Katara memorized every turn and crossing. But then, when she made a right turn, she was in for a surprise.

Prine Zuko walked out of a door, followed by a young girl with waist-length dark hair that hung loose about her shoulders. She looked about Aang's age. Zuko seemed to be telling her something, but Katara couldn't hear what.

Suddenly, Katara saw the girl's eyes widen, and she turned and ran in Katara's direction, looking terrified.

The next thing Katar knew was that the girl was on top of her.

"Sorry, you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but you're squishing me!" said Katara.

"Sorry," the girl said again, and she got off Katara.

Suddenly, Zuko came around the corner.

"Mizoko, why did you run? Were you scared of the truth?"

Mizoko got to her feet. "No, I believe you. I ran because there's someone else here after me."

"Who?" Zuko asked.

"Turn around and see for yourself," said Mizoko, and turned and ran. Zuko turned around. Katara screamed.

A squadron of Fire Nation soldiers stood there, looking as if they saw the whole thing. At the hedd stood a sneering Zhao, looking triumphant, like he had found his prize: the young Firebender!

Mizoko had never felt so confused and scared in her life. This morning, she found out that she was a Firebender, and the next thing she knows is that the Fire Nation is after her.

_What am I going to do?_ she thought, _I can't just leave Zuko like that, but I can't Firebend very well._

_Wait a minute_, Mizoko thought, _should I warn the Avatar that they came? Maybe that will get his attention for once_.

Feeling confident, Mizoko ran to the town square. Yes, the Avatar was still there, showing off to the younger children.

"Aang! Aang!" she called.

Aang looked up. "Huh? What is it?"

"It's the Fire Nation! They're invading!"

Aang's mouth dropped wide open. "WHAT?! How did they get here? And why?"

"I don't know," said Mizoko, though she was pretty sure she knew, "but we gotta warn the chief."

"Okay," said Aang, but before either of them could move, a torrent of fire flashed over their heads. Filled with fear and dread, Mizoko trilled around.

The same squadron of soldiers had followed her. Behind them they held Katara and Zuko captive. In front stood an admiral, looking very evil with his sneer. Still looking at Mizoko, he said to his squadron, "Surround them. Don't let them escape. And," he added, "Do NOT harm them. If we're lucky, they'll both be in custody."

* * *

Did I mention that Zhao was evil often enough? I don't think I got the point across quite enough...

Anyway, leave a review please. It's 1:20am where I'm at, so I'm going to bed.


End file.
